New ways
by powerpuffs621
Summary: Sissy joins the group. Better than it sounds. Must read Odd's Transformation to understand. Romance in later chapters.OxS and no, not sam!
1. New Fighter

I am back and better than ever. Or I hope so. This is for all of you who reviewed my last story. Ready?  
3  
2  
1

It was just another day of saving the world. Odd stayed behind once again to watch out for monsters falling from the sky. A mega tank here and a crab here and there but not much considering XANA was poisoning the air with chlorine gas. "The gang must be swarmed with monsters" Odd thought. Surprisingly, there was none there either. The return to the past was boring and so was the day they relived. "Another day relived" Odd said at lunch. "Odd, you are lucky the principal said you could have the same lunch. He usually doesn't take requests from students." Jeremy said. "I think he was scared of me. The only person who can get what she wants, except Ulrich, around here is Sissy." Odd turned around. "Well speak of the devil" he said as Sissy passed. "Ulrich, why do you love Yumi? Why can't you love me? "Sissy whined. Ulrich ignored her. She walked away with Nicolas and Herb at her tail, following her like lost dogs.  
It was noon when the earthquake happened. XANA had taken control of a sonic boom thing (don't ask) and shook the ground. The gang knew it was XANA and went to the factory. Odd stayed behind for monsters since he was the defense in reality. The earthquakes were every 5 minutes and each one was 15 seconds closer to the other one. By the time the earthquakes were right next to each other everyone had evacuated except for a few people. Odd dove into a window and brought people out on top of the roof. He then used his telekinesis to lower them all to the ground. Odd jumped off the building and called Jeremy. "Jeremy, how are things in Lyoko?" "Not so good Odd. There are more monsters than we can count. Ulrich and Yumi have 20 life points each. Get over here if there are no monsters." Jeremy hung up. Everyone was away from the building except for Sissy. The closest wall to her crackled and the wall began to fall. Odd needed to get to the factory then and now but he couldn't let Sissy die, no matter how much he hated her. Odd got a thought but didn't like it. He said to himself" no other way than that" and ran to Sissy. He picked her up and was running to the factory while holding her. Sissy had fainted right then and there.  
About 30 seconds later, Odd reached the factory. He stood in the elevator as Sissy woke up. "Where am I? Why am I with you? What the fuck is going on?" Sissy said in one breath. "Factory, I saved you, Jeremy will explain." Odd got some weird looks from Sissy but they ended when they got to the super computer. "Odd, Why is Sissy here?" "I saved her ok. Watch her while I go into Lyoko." Odd walked to the scanners and was transferred and scanned. Sissy stayed quiet the whole time. Odd was amazed by how many monsters there were. All were shooting at the poor defenseless fighters. Odd watched them devirtulatize. Odd protected Aelita for a long time. "Jeremy, I got a plan but I need backup" Jeremy replied with "Ulrich and Yumi are passed out on the floor. I can't send anyone." "Send Sissy now" Jeremy looked startled but agreed to let her go in. "This will be explained later" he said as the scanner closed.  
THUMP Sissy hit the ground. She looked at herself. She was wearing a pink business suit and pink skirt. She was also holding a pink purse. "There are credit cards in your purse. You throw them at the eye on the monsters. I will refill them when you run out" Jeremy's voice boomed over Lyoko. Sissy was thinking this was insane and wanted to forget it. Sissy met Odd in the center of monsters. He was using a shield but it was making him tired. Sissy ran in the force field. "I need you to follow me and cover me" Odd said as he let his shield down. Sissy just nodded. She had no clue what was going on. She thought" Maybe if I roll with it these losers will let me in their little club" as she ran over to Odd, who was running away from the monsters. She shot a few down behind her. Aelita made it to the tower as Odd was devirtulatized. Sissy then watched as the white light overcame her.

Sissy will speak her mind in the next chapter.   
POWERPUFFS621


	2. A Little Explanation

I'm back after awhile. I had so much homework I couldn't see straight. That is why this took so long. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Or at least I think they are. I haven't got flamers yet. Odd is still a cat because this is a permanent change. His powers are not limited to only that in Lyoko. He has all the super powers. Now enough with the chatting, let's get going.  
DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN CODE LYOKO. IF I DID……….IT WOULD BE A WEIRD SHOW HUH?

The bright day began again at 9 o'clock am. Sissy woke up. She remembered when Odd saved her. "It must have been a dream" Sissy thought silently. Besides, there were no such things as evil supercomputers. She sat at the lunch table with Herb and Nicolas. Sissy was very surprised when Odd walked up to her. "What do you want loser?" Sissy sneered. "Not the way to treat your savior, but it will do. Do you mind if I sit here today? Everybody else is sick." Odd said honestly. The others really were sick. "Fine. Just not near me." Sissy then began her talk with Nicolas and Herb. Odd just listened. "Why did you let him sit with us? I thought you hated him." Herb said. "He can recommend me to Ulrich if I can get close enough." Sissy snottily replied. She really didn't know why she let him sit there and Odd with his new powers knew this. "Sissy, I need to talk to you about something, you know what it is. I may have seemed like a dream but it was real." Odd said loud enough so only she could hear. "3 o'clock by the old oak tree." Sissy replied in hast as her and her gang left.  
The hours flew as 3 o'clock came upon them. Odd waited by the tree and Sissy was 12 minutes late. "I just need to talk to her. She is probably acting like she is going to a beauty contest." Odd was proved right when Sissy came up to him with her henchman. "They have to go." Odd knew they would eavesdrop on their conversation. "Ok. Nicolas and Herb, you are relieved until I find you again." Sissy was going to continue when Odd interrupted. "No listening. I can find you. I have a sixth sense in that sense." They both nodded and ran away knowing out could and would beat the ever-loving shit out of them. Odd made sure they left and Odd took a good 2 hours to explain everything and answer all her questions. It was a good thing Odd had gained patience or he might of chocked Sissy. "Ok so XANETH." "NO! XANA!" "Right XANA is an evil computer we need to protect the world from?" "You FINALLY got it" Odd was now tired of saying XANA's name. Sissy was trying to understand how this could happen. I mean she thought the whole group was weird, but not that weird. Students were allowed to leave school ground on Friday nights, so Odd took Sissy to dinner out on the town. Before they knew it, it was really late and the school gates were locked. "Damn. We are trapped outside and my dad will kill me." Sissy whined. Odd shushed her and grabbed her hand. He swung her on his back and climbed the gate. There were teachers at every entrance to the dorms, including the roof. Odd climbed a nearby tree and leapt to the school wall. He now climbed the walls of the girls' dorms. He made it to Sissy's dorm. He picked the window lock with his claw and climbed in her room. He put her down. "I read Jim's mind on the way here. He knows I am not in my dorm, but he is coming here now. Hurry and get changed and pretend to sleep so you don't get in trouble." Odd waved goodbye and jumped out. Sissy looked over to her drawer and got dressed for bed. She lied down and fell asleep before Jim even got there.  
Odd was still trying to get into his dorm. Ulrich wouldn't open the window until he explained where he had been. Odd begged for him to open the window. He promised he would tell him when he got inside. Odd got in and told Ulrich everything. "Ok. Why were you so nice to Sissy?" Ulrich was curious. Odd said"I thought she needed it after that kind of news. If she could drink, she would." Ulrich stated" Won't she get in trouble with Jim tomorrow?" Odd sleepily replied" I got her back to her dorm before Jim made it there. I will get blamed, not her." Without any further discussion, they both fell asleep.

Another chapter up and running that I have typed. Sorry if there are plot holes. Any complaints, complements, or ideas are welcomed to be submitted by review, or if available, e-mail. I have an idea so vote on this please.  
WHAT SOULD HAPPEN IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS?  
A) Odd falls in love with Sissy 1 2 3  
B) Odd takes his time and so does Sissy  
C)My way with a plot twist  
D) Insert idea here  
Thanks!  
POWERPUFFS621


	3. WHAT?

The long awaited chapter 3. Hopefully there will be fluff and lots of it. I can't say the plot twist, it would ruin the story. I think I will put it in though. I am still open to ideas like always. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO BUT I REALLY WANT TO. (Choice c and b win)P.S. The plot twist is not what you think it is.

Odd woke up very early that morning. He stared at the clock. "I only slept 2 hours!" Odd usually slept for 6 hours and took catnaps (lol) during the day. Odd felt funny all of a sudden. His hand grabbed his cell phone. It then rang the second he put his finger on the talk button. "Jeremy told you to call me about a XANA attack Sissy?" Her voice came through the phone. "How did you know?" "I still have the sixth sense." Odd replied and woke up Ulrich and picked up Sissy. Then they went into the sewer and ran to the factory.  
"Get in the scanners!" Jeremy said as soon as they got in. They all went to the scanners. Sissy ran to Ulrich and helped protect Aelita. Odd seemed to be in a daze. "Odd! Get over there and protect Aelita." Jeremy was screaming in the computer. Odd seemed to ignore him and wander away. He went over to a virtual rock and walked around it. Jeremy was staring in disbelief. Odd was abandoning his friends. Odd hit the rock. Odd took the glowing red gem that was in the rock. He ran toward the others with the rack in hand. He got Aelita to the tower and made a time proof bubble around the gem. They then returned to the past.  
Odd returned with the crystal in hand. He was in Tech class. He used the drill to make a hole in the gem. He then proceeded to put a gold chain through the hole after he got to his dorm. "Jeremy thinks I did this because I hate them, but Jeremy never saw the gem." Odd whispered as he put the gem around his neck. There was a flash of light and then there was silence.  
They all were in Jeremy's room. "Where is Odd?" Jeremy yelled again. "I said I don't know 20 times, 24 to be exact." Ulrich complained. There was a knock on the door. "It's Odd." They finally were relived and opened the door. There was a scream and then Ulrich fainted.  
Odd was standing in the door frame in the way he was before the mutation. They all stared. "I thought the mutation was irreversible" Yumi said. "It is" Odd stated as he took off the gem necklace. Then he went back to mutant form. "That time when I was not moving, I was scanning and making files in Lyoko. I ran away to get the gem and brought it back in time with me. I knew what it did because I know all there is to know about Lyoko, but not all there is about XANA." Odd now was smiling as he put the gem back on and continued. "If my theory is correct, if I keep this on for awhile, I can change my forms mentally, not with the gem." Ulrich had just woken up and everything was explained to him.   
Sissy sat there shocked. She had just gotten to be a Lyokian warrior. She felt unusually happy for Odd, and this was weird for her at the time. She had gotten close to all of them now that she was a part of the group. Now she had to deal with Nicolas and Herb.  
Sissy felt very confident about telling Nicolas and Herb she was not her friends anymore. All they did was fight over her and acted as though she liked them. She heard rumors spread about her and she traced them back to her. She was going to meet them at the oak where she met Odd. They were both there looking at her eagerly. The school prom was in 3 weeks and they had no one to go with. No one knew Odd was hiding in the branches above. He was there incase the 'henchmen' tried anything funny. "Sissy, will you go to the prom with me?" They both asked at the same time. Sissy didn't want to go with them. She was waiting for someone to ask her, but not THEM. "I am no longer in need of your services. If you worked for me, then you are fired." Sissy said this calmly but nicely, hoping that she could not hurt them that much. "Ok, but what is your answer?" They both looked at her eagerly again. Odd was watching and listening with amusement. 'This is better than reality TV' Odd thought in his head. Odd was very jealous of the 2, but he did not know why. But that wasn't his concern right now. "No" Sissy said and walked away.  
The days flew and XANA was staying quiet. Sissy could no longer be possessed. XANA was thinking of a plan. It was 1 week until the prom and no one had asked her out. She didn't regret saying no to Nicolas and Herb though. Odd had been disappearing for hours at a time during the day for the past 2 weeks. Everyone was worried that something was going on. Sissy was sitting on her bed looking out the window when someone knocked on her door. "It's Odd" She opened the door and looked at him. "How are you?" Sissy replied to this in an instant. "I am sad and unhappy. Everyone has a date now except me." She started to cry. Odd sat on her bed and let her cry on him. They were friends, and friends supported each other. She finished crying 15 minutes later and when she stopped she looked into Odd's face. His bright purple eyes (don't ask) looked into her aquamarine ones. He could tell she was sad. He could see it in her soul. "You can cry if you want and I will be here for you." She hugged him and sobbed quietly. "If you are done crying, I want to ask you something." "What?" "Will you go to the dance with me?" He pulled out a tiny black box. It had a necklace inside. He had gotten a temporary job for a lot of money but it was legal. The principal said if anyone told of Odd and his mutation, Odd could erase their memory. So Odd did the job without powers. Sissy looked into Odd's eyes as if searching for something. "Yes" and with that she smiled and hugged him and she fell asleep.

Wow! That is the biggest chapter I have written between the 2 stories. That is awesome. You know the drill with the reviewers. Thanks for reading part 3 book 2 series ?.  
POWERPUFFS621


	4. A Fall

Hi all of you out there! It is good to keep going on with the story. I am happy to announce that the plot twist is in this chapter. You figure it out.  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO BUT IF I DID I WOULD HAVE A MILLION DOLLARS (breaks into song)

Sissy woke up. She had been laid in her bed and her necklace was on. She got up and washed her hair. As soon as it was dry, the phone rang. Sissy picked it up. "The factory is letting out toxic fumes. I have to bring you all in there. The bottom floor has clean air." Odd was running to her dorm and knocked. The cell phone in hand he said "ready to go?" She smiled, still the funny Odd. After 10 minutes of walking the gang reached the factory. Odd had used his powers to clean the air around them. Firefighters and police with gas masks on were at the factory. They saw the gang erupt from the pothole and wondered how these 6 normal kids had not passed out (Odd was wearing the gem). They yelled through the mask to run away before they died. They ignored them. Odd turned around and yelled to the police" Go away before YOU die". They all walked in. They planned to return to the past so everyone would forget them yelling at the police. They got to the bottom floor. Everyone got in a scanner. Odd had taken his time and made more scanners. They all entered Lyoko and immediately were attacked. "WHAT THE HELL? There has to be over 100 monsters!" Jeremy was in a state of panic. They were good and Odd was excellent, but nobody was that good.  
They were in fear and fought for their life points. "We have to make a strategy" said Odd. He had managed to take down 25 but now he had 40 life points. The others combined took down 50 but they had 10 life points each. Odd walked to the middle, actually it was more like ran and dodged his way to the middle, and tried something new. He floated above the ground and his eyes turned white. His plan was to spontaneously combust, and due to his inhuman DNA, it shouldn't hurt him. There was a screech so loud that Jeremy had to take of the headset for fear he might go deaf. There was a loud boom and all but one crab exploded. The one crab had tracked down Sissy and knocked her into the digital void. Odd sensed her file slowly being deleted. He reappeared next to Jeremy since he could go anywhere at anytime. He typed almost a 1,000,000 words a minute and Jeremy wanted to know why. The others got shot by the crab and were devirtulatized except Aelita who hid in the tower until Jeremy said it was safe. Odd finally stopped typing and put his hand on the screen. His eyes shut and he began to speak with his mind. "Sissy?" Odd screamed with his mind. No one heard him because it was from his mind to the computer. "Odd! Where am I?" Sissy was heard from Odd's mind. "Sissy, I can devirtulatize you into the real world but like me you will be stuck in your Lyoko form. It is up to you." Odd knew she wanted to live but he wanted to give her a choice. "If you can take it, so can I. Please let me out." Sissy knew she wouldn't be considered such a freak because Odd was a cat and she was wearing a business suit. Odd got her out of the computer and Odd told them what had happened. Sissy went to bed that night and was afraid to see tomorrow.

I will have another chapter out soon when I get less homework. So far for the 5th chapter, I only have the first author note and the disclaimer. I got a long way to go. Farewell.  
POWERPUFFS621


End file.
